Una historia diferente
by Adickdelta
Summary: Ambos son de mundo diferentes, sin un planeta natal. El dice que odia a los humanos, ella dice que lo odia a él. Pero al final, él deja que ella cure el dolor de su alma...Pesimo summary...
1. Viajeras del espacio

_¡¡Hola a todos!!_

_Bien, se que se estan preguntando ¿por qué subi esta historia cuando no he terminado las otras? fácil, no tengo ni una gota de inspiración para continuarlas (que quede claro que estan en proceso), y bueno, buscando entre mis archivos me encontre esta historia y dije "ya que" y he aqui el primer capitulo._

_Bueno, es un universo alterno (creo que ya me enamore de ellos, jejeje) y trate de hacer un fic con una historia diferente a lo que he leido (y lo que he hecho). Y ademas, esta narrada en segunda persona, si, tambien es algo nuevo para mi (ojala y sea bueno)_

_Bien sin mas, adelante..._

Capitulo 1. Viajeras del espacio.

Tus ojos se abren casi automáticamente, sin tu permiso, no quieres, ni deseas despertar, solo seguir perdida en el mar de la inconsciencia sin sueños. Te levantas con desgano y te diriges a la ventanilla cerca de tu improvisada cama, observas la oscuridad del universo, millones de estrellas distantes se abren ante tus ojos, todas desconocidas. Peleas desesperadamente para que las lagrimas no salgan de tus azulados ojos, no lo logras.

Los extrañas, a todos y a todo, a tus padres, a tu pueblo, a tu planeta. Extrañas los vados que solías recorrer día con día, extrañas los sonidos de la vida fluyendo por aquel planeta, tu planeta. Restriegas ferozmente los surcos de agua salina que fluyen por tu rostro con el dorso de tu mano, no quieres llorar, no otra vez. Reclinas tu cabeza contra el frio cristal mientras cientos de imágenes pasan ante ti en el instante que cierras los ojos.

Y lo recuerdas todo.

---

_Rayos de ki surcaban los cielos teñidos de rojo, mientras millones de guerreros combatían, invasores contra defensores, ambos caían con la misma intensidad. Sonidos de desesperación, guerra y muerte acompañaba el escenario, mujeres y niños corriendo a refugiarse en lugares seguros. Lejos del campo de batalla, pero no menos ajena, te encontrabas tú, resguardada entre las paredes del palacio real, lugar ocupado para informar al gobernante y a su compañía de los sucesos que estaban ocurriendo. _

_-Majestad, nuestras tropas no resistirán mucho tiempo…-comentó uno de los presentes_

_-Nuestro pueblo no le rendirá culto a un ser tan despreciable como Frezeer…-exclamó enardecido otro- así tengamos que morir defendiéndonos…_

_-Calmad todos...-pidió tu padre-se que la situación es critica, pero debemos concentrarnos en poner toda nuestra defensa en tratar de detenerlo…_

_-Pero padre…-interrumpiste decidida-defendernos no nos protegerá, debemos hacer una estrategia que nos asegure ganar esta guerra…_

_-Hija, se que quieres librarte de Frezeer como el resto de nosotros…-pidió tu gobernante-pero sus tropas nos rebasan, intentar atacarlo seria suicidio…_

_-Si no hacemos nada para atacar terminaremos muertos…-terminaste con enojo_

_Pasaron varios minutos mientras todos los presentes trataban de asimilar las palabras dichas, pero fueron interrumpidos por un potente rayo de ki que hizo sembrar los cimientos de edificio, pronto los gritos de terror se extendieron por todo el lugar cuando cientos de guerreros se adentraban al recinto, matando a todo el que se interpusiera en su camino. Viste caer a cientos de guardias que trataban de protegerte._

_----_

Abres los ojos de repente, en tu frente se han acumulado unas cuantas gotas de sudor, las limpias mientras tratas que tu reparación se normalice.

-Princesa Bulma…-el llamado de la puerta interrumpe tu vaivén de ideas-¿se encuentra bien?

-Claro que si, Lunch…-comentas con el poco aliento que te queda, claro, tratas de sonar convincente-no te preocupes…

Una afirmación por parte de tu interlocutora y los sonidos de sus pasos alejarse de tu habitación, hacen que te sumerjas de nuevo en tu mar de miseria. Ese día sentiste lo que era el dolor en carne propia, sentiste el odio, la tristeza, la misma que ahora invade todo tu ser. Aun recuerdas el dolor que provocaste a tu garganta por gritar hasta quedar afónica, lo hiciste, por que no tenias el poder necesario para combatir a tus enemigos, no todavía.

----

_-Algún día querida hija, dentro de ti emergerá el poder necesario para que defiendas a todos tus seres amados…_

_----_

Hace un par de años tu padre te había explicado el secreto de tu linaje, aquel poder que compartirías con la persona que lo haría emerger dentro de ti. Aun con todo el dolor que hay en tu debilitada alma, todavía guardas las esperanzas de que suceda lo predicho, lo deseas con todo tu ser. Ya no quieres sentirte inútil, débil, ya no, quieres defender en vez de ser defendida, quieres pelear, en vez de ver morir a las personas que quieres por ti.

Decides salir de tu habitación, caminas por los pasillos, no deseas encontrar a tu compañera de viaje, no te importa que tu y ella sean las únicas que quedan de tu pueblo, solo quieres estar sola. Tus pasos te llevan hasta la sala de mando, sabes de sobra que tu nave no tiene un rumbo fijo, solo interesa encontrar un planeta que no sea hostil y en el que puedan permanecer refugiadas.

Observas sin prestar atención al inmenso universo ante ti. Pero el pitido de tu nave hace que te sobresaltes en tu asiento, revisas minuciosamente la pantalla para encontrar el motivo causante de la interrupción, y ahí esta, un punto rojo que aparece y desaparece del monitor, minúsculo, casi inexistente. Con energía renovada tecleas los comandos para dirigirte a ese punto, ahora, tu única esperanza. Escuchas pasos detrás de ti, volteas y encuentras a Lunch agitada -seguramente porque tuvo que correr para encontrarte- te pregunta casi automáticamente que sucede y por fin, después de tanto tempo, una ligera, casi imperceptible sonrisa se forma en tu rostro.

-Lunch, hemos llegado a nuestro nuevo hogar…

El grito de jubilo de la peli azul ensordece tus oídos, contagiándote con su alegría, sonríes aún más. En cuestión de segundos la abrazas con fuerza, ambas saltando y llorando, ambas riendo. Después de un rato, ella toma asiento junto a ti y comienza a trazar coordenadas para evitar peligros, tu fiel amiga mira el oscuro universo con esperanza. Ahora solo tienen que esperar.

Dos días, tres, luego cuatro y por fin lo ves, tan azul como tus ojos, ahí esta ante ti, el planeta azul. No sabes su nombre, en la base de datos de la nave no aparece, pero aun así piensas que es hermoso, tan parecido a tu lugar de nacimiento, ladeas tu rostro y te encuentras con los ojos color ébano de tu amiga, ella te brinda una sonrisa y se la devuelves con total naturalidad, en estos días re aprendiste a hacerlo. Solo esperas que la tragedia quede olvidada y que nunca más regrese…A este tu nuevo hogar.

**Continuará...**

_¿Qué tal? Bueno, malo, patetico, ustedes me dicen._

_Y para los que piensen que fue el planeta Tierra el que se destruyó, pues no es cierto...jajaja. Ya en serio, no, esta vez no fue la Tierra la que se destroza y Bulma termina en Vegetasei, claro que no. Ya vieron que Lunch la acompaña, ¿por qué? jajaja no se, ya me gusto este personaje. Bueno, si quieren seguir leyendo más, ya saben dejen un review y les contesto todas sus dudas... _

_Bye, bye_

_Adickdelta_


	2. Saiyajin

_Hola, hola…!!_

_Bien, he aquí otro capítulo de esta nueva historia, me quedo un tanto rara así que espero que la disfruten…_

Capitulo 2. Saiyajin

El sonido del despertador interrumpe tu sueño, con un leve golpe lo destrozas por completo, gruñes por eso. Adormilado te diriges al baño, dejas que el agua fría se lleve tu cansancio, el cuerpo aun te duele, examinas un pequeño moretón en tu brazo derecho, sonríes con arrogancia, sabes que en el resto de tu cuerpo hay más grandes y peores. Pero estas orgulloso, por cada golpe recibido tú propinaste el doble y mucho más intensos. Sales de la regadera y te cambias casi automáticamente, no tratas de peinarte, sabes que es un caso perdido –cuestión de genes- tomas tu mochila y bajas al comedor.

Solo está tu padre desayunando, no te sorprende y tomas asiento junto a él, no lo saludas, sabes que de igual forma no te contestara, iluso, como si te importara. Comienzas a devorar tu comida cuando eres interrumpido por un saludo de buenos días, y como única respuesta das un gruñido al igual que tu padre y sigues deglutiendo.

-Hasta cuando dejaras de comer como un animal…-protestan a tus espaldas

-Juuhachi, deja desayunar a Vegeta en paz…-intercede otra persona

-Pero con lo que come podría alimentar a un ejército entero…-contesta escéptica la chica

-Coman…-ordena tu padre y calla la discusión

-Hola Vegeta…-saluda por lo bajo la persona que estaba defendiéndote

Mueves la cabeza para saludarlo, no dejas de comer, es lo más importante para ti en estos momentos. Un chico pelinegro se sienta a tu mano derecha y la chica rubia enfrente de ti, desayunan sin más contratiempos. Examinas un poco la mano de tu compañero de mesa, usa playera de manga larga, sabia decisión. Los ligeros cambios de tonalidades de su piel te indican que esta tan adolorido como tú o peor.

Tu padre se levanta, se despide a su manera y se va. En ningún momento quitas la vista del plato. Hasta que oyes el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse levantas la cabeza y escuchas sin interés la plática de los presentes.

-Hey Juuhachi tus golpes han mejorado desde la última vez…-pronuncia el chico a tu derecha

-Lo sé, no dejare que Kakaroto me gane para el próximo torneo…-explica con resentimiento la rubia

-No puedo creer que ese niñajo te haya ganado la última vez…-comentas con desprecio

-Será la primera y créeme que la ultima…-te contesta con enojo la joven, toma su mochila y se va del lugar

-Creo que se enojó…-expresa con burla el pelinegro

-Es tu hermana, no la mía…-terminas con fastidio

-Parece que alguien no se levanto con el pie correcto este día…-ríe tu acompañante-déjame adivinar, la palea de ayer no fue tan ligera ¿o sí?

-No, derrotar al idiota de Bardock me costó más trabajo de lo planeado…-sueltas con enojo

-Eso explica el carácter de tu padre…-comenta el pelinegro- y el tuyo…

Gruñes con desgano, lo golpearías si no fuera tu mejor amigo.

Hace años que lo conoces, prácticamente toda tu vida, y es la única persona que ha soportado tu volátil carácter. Terminan de comer y se dirigen a la universidad, la odias, pero no te queda otra que asistir. Tomas las llaves de tu convertible negro y te diriges al garaje, si hay algo bueno en no llegar volando hasta allí, es poder conducir a toda velocidad el descapotable último modelo. Arrancas y comienza una leve conversación entre el ojiazul y tú.

-No creo que tu padre te de más tiempo para convertirte en súper Saiyajin…-expresa el chico

-Lo se Juunana…-contestas con desprecio. Las palabras "padre" y "súper Saiyajin" nunca te gustan cuando van juntas en la misma oración- te aseguro que pronto lo conseguiré y haré que se trague todas sus malditas palabras…

-Solo espero poder seguirte los pasos…-apoya tu amigo

Asientes en acuerdo y sigues conduciendo. Sabes de sobra que eres heredero de una raza poderosa, extintas hace ya cientos de años, pero también que no eres el único, tu hermano menor, tu mejor amigo, su hermana, el estúpido de Raditz y el retrasado de su hermano menor Kakaroto pertenecen también a esta raza.

Hace años tu madre te contó el origen de tu pueblo, los saiyajins, guerreros poderosos que vivían purgando y conquistando regiones, incluso planetas lejanos, pero su desgracia comenzó cuando conocieron a los icejins, ellos mataron a casi toda su raza, solo unos cuantos logaron escapar, deshonroso para ellos pero era su única salida. Vagaron por años antes de llegar a Chikyuu, no tardaron en conquistar el planeta, pero uno de ellos hizo una tregua con los humanos, su paz a cambio de riquezas y todo lo que pudieran dar cambio, el grupo disminuyo casi drásticamente después de varios años, no permitieron que su sangre se mezclara con la de los humanos. Las familias comenzaron a fusionarse entre sí hasta que solo quedaran tres de ellas, los Son, los Jinzo y por último los Ouji, familia a la cual perteneces.

Ningunas de las familias Saiyajin olvidaron sus orígenes ni sus instintos guerreros, incluso tu entrenas todos los días, combates entre los otros miembros de las familias. Juunanagou y tú han combatido desde que eran niños, él es casi como tu hermano, tiene tu misma edad y desde la muerte de sus padres ha vivido contigo junto con su hermana.

El edificio naranja imponente que se levanta frente a ustedes te indica que acaban de llegar a la universidad. Te bajas con desgano y tu compañero de batallas hace lo mismo, con cada paso que das, estas más seguro que el último lugar en que quieres estar es ese.

Te molesta ver tantas niñas estúpidas que te ven como si fueras su próximo premio, te enferma tener que soportar sus constantes insinuaciones sobre salir contigo, las odias por ser tan irritantes. Sabes de sobra que no hay ninguna de ella que llame tu atención, todas son tan débiles que sabes que debes evitar a toda costa relacionarte con ellas.

Con paso decidido te diriges al aula para tomar clases. Tienes que soportar que algunas mocosas los saluden, claro que tú no te dignas a mirarlas, pero para tu desagrado Juunanagou si lo hace, es lo que odias de él, antepone sus hormonas ante todo.

Sigues avanzando hasta que llegan al salón 41-B, tu próxima clase será impartida en esa aula, ambos entran y se sientan en las sillas más alejadas. Sacas un reproductor de música de la mochila y te dispones a escucharla, no te importa en lo más mínimo la clase, para ti, es una total pérdida de tiempo. Ves como Juunana saca una libreta y un bolígrafo, sonríes de lado, lo único que él suele hacer en clases es gastar su tempo dibujando cosas sin sentido.

Cuando termina la clase ustedes dos ya tienen un pie fuera del salón, caminan por el pasillo hasta que sientes que eres halado por el hombro.

-Hey ¿Cuál es la prisa?-la voz de Raditz hace que sueltes un gruñido involuntario

-No se suponía que debías entrar con nosotros…-comenta Juunana, mientras que con su ahora recién llegado siguen caminando por los pasillos

-Nah, se me hizo tarde…-responde por única respuesta

-No me digas…-expresa el ojiazul con fastidio-fuiste a ver a Juuhachi

Él se encoje de hombros restándole importancia

-¿Te bateó otra vez?-preguntas con sorna, sabes que tu peculiar amigo no soporta que le restrieguen los desplantes que la rubia le hace.

-Que gracioso…-murmura con fastidio Son, jala su mochila con más fuerza de la requerida y provoca que esta se rasgue por accidente, ahora es Juunana el que se burla de él-Maldición…

Los tres van a su siguiente materia, aun no entiendes para que estudian ciencias humanas, de un modo, ni tus amigos ni tú son humanos.

-Oye Vegeta, ¿Qué tal vas con Sttefany…?-pregunta el de pelo largo y alborotado

-¿Quién demonios es esa…?-preguntas irritado

-La chica más buena de la universidad…-responde Juunana como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-¿Y yo que se?-preguntas de nuevo-no pienso gastar mi tiempo en alguien como ella…

-Pero si te vimos hablando con ella ayer…-respondió Raditz

-¿hablando? Esa bruja era la única que hablaba…-contestas harto

-Hay Vegeta, Vegeta…-habla con derrota el más alto de los tres-si no te conociera, pensaría que bateas del otro lado…

-¿Qué dijiste animal?-preguntas amenazante

-Cálmate hombre…-respondió el mayor de los Jinzo- sabes que no debes alterarte por los entupidos comentarios de Raditz…

-Insecto…-susurras con desdén, mientras prendes de nuevo tu reproductor. Si hay algo bueno de los humanos son tres cosas: su comida, los carros y la música.

Dejas que el tiempo transcurra. Escuchas la música, mientras Juunangou sigue en su mundo de animaciones y garabatos, y Raditz se mosquea mientras una ligera y muy notoria línea de baba escurre por su boca, el muy idiota se quedo dormido con tan solo haber pasado diez minutos sentado, que inútil. Cuando a lo lejos escullas el sonido de alumnos irse, te levantas como resorte y caminas directo a la salida. Tus amigos te siguen, cada uno va en su mundo de cavilaciones.

Después de la última hora, te sientes por fin liberado. Caminas con paso lento, esta vez no tienes prisa. Juunanagou te dice que se irá volando, que necesita despejar su mete y pensar un rato, te encojes en hombros y sigues caminando. Prendes el motor de tu convertible y arrancas, Raditz esta plácidamente cómodo en el asiento del copiloto, dormitando –para variar- en menos de quince minutos estas frente a la casa de tu inútil amigo y casi lo bajas a patadas, no estás de humor para soportarlo un momento más, no después de lo que dijo de tu persona, "que idiotez" murmuras con desagrado. Estas por irte, cuando algo o mejor dicho alguien se interpone entre tú y la carretera. Así es, no solo tuviste que soportar a Raditz, no, ahora tienes que verle la cara al zoquete de Kakaroto. Te saluda, no respondes, camina hacia ti, y pisas el pedal, pero el muy idiota te sigue sin problemas, lo sigues ignorando hasta que lo pierdes de vista. Estuvo cerca, cinco minutos más, y podría pasarte su estupidez.

Después de media hora llegas a tu casa. Comes, te cambias de ropa y te diriges al gimnasio para entrenar. No pasa ni cinco minutos cuando sientes un temblor, te quedas quieto y tratas de sentir de donde proviene, reconoces que proveniente del sur. Te concentras aun más, y puedes sentir el ki de Juunana cerca de allí, no sientes ki poderosos así que te relajas, que el descendiente de los Jinzo se encargue de lo que sea que haya provocado ese temblor.

**Continuara...**

_**Natzvegeta: **Gracias por tu review, es bueno saber que al menos a alguien le gusta mi trabajo, jejeje...sobre todo por la forma en que lo narro_

_**Valevilandra: **A decir verdad, ella va a ser un personaje -aunque no principal- importante en esta historia, gracias por tu comentario_

¿_Qué tal? Estuvo pésima, regular, buena o más o menos, ustedes me dicen..._

_Bye, bye_

_Adickdelta_


	3. Aterrizaje

_Hola a todos aquellos que leen esta historia. Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo de no publicar, pero la verdad no creo que pueda hacerlo mas rapido, jejeje, estoy hasta coronilla de tanto trabajo y bueno, para que les cuento algo que no de seguro les aburriria._

_Asi, que sin mas..._

Capitulo 3. Aterrizaje

Las luces rojas inundan toda la habitación, y tratas desesperadamente mantener el control de la nave y evitar que se estrelle en el aterrizaje. Das un par de órdenes a Lunch y sigues maniobrando el panel de control. Maldices a los cuatro vientos, nunca pensaste que el plantea tuviera una capa de ozono; eso produce fallos y averías en toda la nave, la que ahora se diriges en picada hacia el precipicio.

-Princesa, la turbina central esta averiada…-comenta tu compañera, es clara la desesperación en su voz

-Bien…-susurras para ti-haremos un aterrizaje de emergencia, Lunch, ve al ala central y trata de reparar esa turbina…

-A la orden…

La ojinegra sale del cuarto de mando y solo quedas tú en el lugar. Poco a poco deslumbras la superficie, demasiado cerca de lo que tú quisieras. Los segundos pasan rápido y puedes ver que la turbina central pasa a modo "Lack", bien, eso servirá por lo mientras.

-¡¡Lunch ya esta…!!-llamas a tu amiga-ahora, sujétate bien al asiento, aterrizare esta cosa…

-Hai…

Tomas el control manual y tratas de estabilizar la nave, comienzas a distinguir el paisaje, es un poco llano, no es excelente pero puede servir para aterrizar, escuchas una explosión detrás de ti.

-Princesa, los motores están en lo mínimo, no duraran mucho…

-Reza al Supremo, Lunch…-comentas con decisión, mientras diriges la nave a tu pista de aterrizaje improvisada.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

Todo se vuelve negro.

Abres los ojos lentamente, todavía no creyendo que estés viva. Con lentitud dejas las palancas manuales y exploras tu torso en busca de una herida sangrante, por surte no hay ninguna. Giras tu rostro y con terror ves que tu amiga esta sangrando de la cabeza y no abre los ojos.

-¡¡Lunch…!!-la llamas mientras te deshaces del cinturón de seguridad- oh, por el supremo, respóndeme…

La zarandeas un poco para que abra los ojos, pero no lo hace, tomas su pulso y con alivio ves que tiene. Vas a lo que queda de la caja de emergencia y sacas unos paños para parar la hemorragia de la ojinegra. Con un esfuerzo sobrenatural la sacas de la nave, que este inconciente no te ayuda en nada.

La desesperación comienza a invadirte, Lunch necesita atención médica de inmediato y ni siquiera sabes si el planeta es amigable o tan hostil como el infierno. Ahora eres tu la que le reza al supremo, no puede morir ahí, no después de haber sobrevivido al calvario por el que han pasado.

Dejas a Lunch recostada en la nave, tal vez si la llevaras a cuestas hasta encontrar una civilización serviría de algo, es mejor que nada. Estas a punto de tomar a tu amiga cuando de repente todo tu cuerpo se tensa. Sientes un ki, fuerte, miles de veces mas que el tuyo, y al parecer esta acercándose a ustedes.

El pánico te comienza a invadir, que tal y es un enemigo y las mata en cuanto las vea, o tal vez sea alguien bueno, rezas con todas tus fuerzas por que sea la segunda opción. Con lentitud te diriges hacia la parte baja de la nave, sea quien sea, el hecho de que vea tu nave no sería nada bueno.

Ni siquiera te dio tiempo de presionar el botón para convertirla en capsula cuando el portador del ki aterriza a metros de ustedes. Evitar que las vean ya no es una opción, escapar tal ve si.

Con cuidado te asomas para ver al recién llegado, casi gritas cuando ves que se dirige hacia tu amiga. Te ocultas de nueva cuenta, no sabes que hacer en ese momento, atacarlo suena a suicidio, pero no puedes permitir que le haga daño a tu ya inconciente amiga. Sin pensarlo más, das un respiro de valor y lo encaras.

- Você não ousa fazer exame uma etapa de mais… - tratas de que tu voz suene amenazante. Y claro, también lo apuntas con el disparador laser por si las dudas.

-He…ah, hola…-te responde el sujeto que esta a solo un paso de Lunch. Lo miras asombrada, esperabas ver a un ser con dos cabezas, cuerpo deforme y docenas de brazos, pero en vez de eso, ves a un ser que bien podría pasar como un chico de planeta, con la diferencia del cabello. Nadie en tu planta tiene el pelo negro.

-¿Hablas español…?-te pregunta

-Alejate de meu amigo… -respondes arisca, no respondiendo a lo que te dice-se irradiar não lhe disparará

Te ve divertido, alza las manos y se aleja un par de paso lejos de Lunch.

-No pienso hacerte daño…-él pelinegro dirige su mirada hacia la nave, tu sigues con cuidado cada unos de sus movimientos. Trata de acercarse de nuevo a Lunch y tú disparas antes de que llegue a ella.

Y en un parpadea te encuentras contra la nave, él sosteniendo tu muñecas e imposibilitándote moverte.

-Sabes, usualmente no hago esto…-dicen a tus espaldas-pero, creo que no me dejas alternativa…

Y de pronto la oscuridad te envuelve.

---

Despiertas aturdida, estas en el suelo y con tus manos atadas a tu espalda. Forcejeas intentando liberarte pero no puedes. No puedes ver tu nave, pero en cambio hay una extensa vegetación frente a tus narices.

-Lunch…

Casi agradeces al cielo de que ella este bien, en apariencia al menos, la llamas pero ella no reacciona, así que te arrastras por el suelo tratando de llegar a ella.

-Sabes, creo que me agradabas mas inconciente…-es la misma voz del chico que te noqueo-al menos no me causabas tantos problemas…

- Sueltame, você não sabe com aquele estes que põem a você...

-Al menos te entendí lo de soltarte...-bromea él- pero no, no quiero que intentes sacarme los ojos…

Ríe por su propio comentario y tu lo quieres matar en ese mismo instante.

-Filho do puta, liberame neste mesmo momento…

-Sabes...-el se acerca a ti con algo entre sus manos- las pocas palabras que te entiendo no son nada amigables...así que...

-Mmmhhjhhmm…-no puedes creer que te haya tapado la boca, sigues maldiciéndolo por su osadía

-Oye no te quejes, si hubiera sido Vegeta el que te hubiera encontrado, seguro que ya estuvieras cien metros bajo tierra…

Lo sigues viendo feo

-Bien, no se si te entérese, pero tu amiga no esta tan mal…-dice mientras se da la vuelta-un par de puntadas y listo, como nueva…

-MMMHHHJHMM

Quieres gritarle un poco mas pero sientes otro ki poderos acercándose, mas débil que el del chico pelinegro, pero si mas grande que el tuyo. Y en cuestión de minutos aparece una chica rubia cerca de él. Genial lo que te faltaba.

El chico pelinegro va a su encuentro.

-Hola…

-¿Me quieres decir por que me llamaste…?

-A mi también me da gusto verte Juuhachi…

-Ve al grano… ¿para que me querías?

-Solo por dos sencillas razones…

El pelinegro hace que la chica lo siga y ves como se acercan a ustedes, tratas de gritar pero la mordaza te lo impide.

-¡¡Taaaraaan…!!

Ella las ve con asombro y encara al chico

-¡¡Pero en que demonios estas pensando Juunana!!

-Cálmate quieres…-responde

-¿Que me calme? Hay dos mujeres aquí, sin contar que una esta amarrada y amordazada y la otra parece inconsciente

-Juuhachi por favor, déjame hablar…-pide el chico, la rubia lo ve con mala leche.

-Bien, tienes cinco minutos…

-Ok, ehm, sabes que siempre vengo a la montaña Paoz a despejarme un poco…-comenzó el pelinegro-bueno, hubo un temblor y vine a ver que pasaba y jejeje, encontré una nave, bastante rara por cierto, y a esa chica inconciente, al principio pensé que era una turista en aprietos y bueno, ya sabes como soy, así que iba a ayudarla, pero entonces apareció esa loca –apunto hacia ti- me hablo en un lenguaje que no conocía, yo intente hablar con ella, pero entonces bam, me dispara, y pues no me quedo otra que noquearla y atarla para que no molestara mas, además la chica inconciente necesita ayuda…

-¿Nadie te ha dicho que eres un impulsivo…?

-Tú y Raditz, a y Vegeta mmm…también su padre, y Bardock a y una vez Kakaroto…

-Dios eres imposible…-concluyo la rubia

-Bueno, ya. Dime que vamos a hacer…

-¿Vamos? A mi no me incluyas en esto…-la chica dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse- me avisas cuando te hayas desecho de ellas…

-¿Te volviste loca? No puedo dejarlas aquí…

-Claro que si, según lo que me dijiste, cuando llegaste ellas ya estaban aquí. No le veo el problema si ellas se quedan aquí…

-¿Qué una este inconsciente no te dice nada?

Ves como ella le lanza una mirada de hastió

-Bien…-la chica rubia se acerca a tu amiga y tu comienzas a gritar para que no se le acerque-parece que no es muy grave, pero será mejor que la llevemos a un hospital y…¡¡por kami, haz que esa loca se calle!!

¿Te dijo loca?

-¡¡Mmmhhh…mmmm!!-gritas más fuerte. No estás dispuesta a que alguien te diga loca.

-Te dije que era muy escandalosa y sobre llevar a alguien al hospital…-el chico duda y no te gusta eso- bueno Juuhachi, sabes que no podemos ir ahí, la última vez Kakaroto destrozó medio hospital cuando intentaron inyectarlo…

-Maldito Kakaroto, a buena hora se le ocurre que…-ella para de hablar y voltea hacia ustedes-eso es…

-No a lo que sea que digas…

-Cállate, tú no eres nadie para hablar en estos momentos…

-Pero…

-¡¡Shhhh…!!-sentencia la rubia-bien como decía, como Kakaroto hizo que no nos acepten el hospital, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos que nos ayude con esto?

-Dime que no lo haces por fastidiarlo…

-Ah, un poco de eso, un poco de lo otro…-ella sonríe y por un momento pensaste que les arrancaría la cabeza a los tres.-bien, vamos…

-Pues ya que…

El chico tomo a Luch con cuidado, pero la rubia te toma como si fuera un costal de papas. No gustándote como te tratan comienzas a patalear esperando que te muestre un poco de respeto.

-Pero que molesta…

Es lo último que escuchas antes de sentir de nuevo un dolor en la parte baja de tu cabeza. Todo se vuelve oscuro después de eso.

**Contunuara...**

_A todas aquellas personas que me dedicaron un poco de tiempo para escribir un review. MIL GRACIAS_

_Por falta de tiempo no contestare pesonalmente cada comentario, pero les dire que cada uno me hace muy feliz. Espero que mi falta de experencia en este tipo de narración no haya estropeado la historia. Una cosa importantisima, se habran dado cuenta que Bulma habla como portuguesa, jejeje, pense que cambiarle el lenguaje seria un poquito mas interesante, perdonen las faltas de gramatica, pero no soy buena con el idioma._

_Gracias por leerme_

_Adickdelta_


End file.
